A Rurouni's Sister
by MrsJoey Wheeler
Summary: On a visit to Kyoto, Yahiko runs into a young woman that claims to know Kenshin...as her brother! He takes her to Tokyo and the whole story comes out. With adventure, a major battle, and romance, how will our heroes change? Ken/Kao Yah/Tsb Orn/Orn Orn/Yah


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. Kenshin and everyone else belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki and VIZ and Shonen Jump and whoever else puts out something concerning Rurouni Kenshin. (I don't even own one book of Kenshin…) BUT, I do own all original characters. I won't put their names here because it'll ruin the surprise and the story.

Rating is for later violence, language, sexual themes, and (possibly) nudity.

Nickname Pronunciation Key:

Ki- Like "key" not "kye"

_Even in the darkness of the night, I think of you. Your happy attitude. Silly comments. Dedicated personality and slightly built body._

_I never wanted you, my brother, to leave. Those days of your training, were the worst and you leaving for war destroyed me forever inside._

_But in these days of Meiji, I still wonder if you have found happiness like I have. I hope you've found a wife and started a family. I hope that you are surrounded by people that care for you, and want to be around you. Like I did._

_Dear brother, I wish to see you again. No matter the time to wait for it to happen or time of day. No matter the struggles. No matter the sacrifice. If I have to be near you again with no arms and no sight or hearing, so be it. As long as I can be near you again, brother. I miss you everyday I live and breathe._

_My heart still weeps, and weeps harder. Since the day of your departure so many years ago, creeps closer._

**A Rurouni's Sister**

Chapter One:Standing in the Light

"It's…important that I find him…" a young girl fought out through her heavy breathing. She re-described the person and said his name again, but…

"No; sorry," the man answered. "But you may try asking the young man in the restaurant next door."

The girl's face lit up. "Do you know his name?"

"Well…if I'm right his family name is Myōjin-"

"Thank you!" she ran over to the said building and was welcomed by one of the workers.

"Welcome," she said as she bowed. "One for lunch?"

"No…I'm looking for someone. I was told there was a young man here by the name of Myōjin."

"Oh, you must mean Yahiko. Yes, when he travels he comes by for his food," the woman said. "Don't think he eats anywhere else in town."

"Could you take me to him?" the girl asked.

"Business?" the woman asked, confused.

"Kind of; I need information about someone special to me," answered the girl. Said girl was pretty tall, slightly taller than the boy she wanted to talk to. She had deep set green-blue eyes that could always tell the people around her how she felt, or could confuse them. She had long light brown hair with a red tint to it that went to her middle back. At the moment, it was in a low ponytail to help her through the heat. She had a feature about her face that would make anyone who knew the one she was looking for, gasp.

And that's just what Myōjin Yahiko did, gasp. He nearly dropped his fresh food into his lap.

He quickly regained his composure. "Who are you?" he snapped as best as he could. The girl looked just like a friend of his.

"Someone who wants information from you," she said calmly, trying not to cause a scene. "Well…I kinda need this information, more than I want it."

"What kinda information?" Yahiko asked as he ate some of his food.

"About someone special to her," the woman said. "How's your lunch, Yahiko-san?"

"Good Sae-san," he answered.

"I'll leave you to this then. Want anything sweetheart?" Sae said.

"Some tea would be fine," the girl said. "And call me Ki."

"Alright," Sae said as she left.

The girl sat down across from Yahiko, who was more interested in his food then the girl in front of him. She didn't seem like a whole lot to him. She wore a plain kimono that was dirty and patched in some places. The ponytail behind her wasn't holding all of her hair, small hair stuck up on the top of her head.

She sat back away from the food and released her hair, combing it with her fingers until it sat flat on her head and back.

"Now what's this information that you want?" Yahiko asked through a mouthful of food.

"I don't like rude manners all that much, but my manners haven't been all that great up to now anyways, so I'll brush it off."

Yahiko had a bump on the back of his head. _'Who does she think she is!? And why does she look like…'_

"Here you go Ki-san," Sae said when she got back. She handed the girl a cup of tea, bowed, and went back to work.

Ki took a sip of the tea and placed it in front of her. Yahiko put down his finished food dish and waited.

"I'm looking for someone important to me."

"I know this much." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes…I was told you would know where to find him."

"And….? Who is it?"

The girl, who is named Ki right now, sighed. "Himura Kenshin."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yahiko's face was blank. He knew there had been something weird with the fact her face looked like a female version of Kenshin's.

When he recovered, he pried. "Why do you want information on Kenshin? Who are you anyways!?" He stood up and caused a bit of a ruckus.

People turned around and looked at them. Ki waved them away and smiled. They just all returned to their lunches and Yahiko sat back down.

"Why do you need to know?" Yahiko asked.

She sighed. "I'm his sister."

"BULL CRAP! Kenshin doesn't have any family left!"

"Not true. I'm Kenshin's only family; unless he's found a wife and started his own family in this era of Meiji," she answered calmly.

"He has and he's never said anything of you!"

"Of course. He wouldn't have wanted to burden his wife and family with the pain of him not being there so he could look for me."

Yahiko calmed down a bit. "That makes some sense…" he mumbled. "What's your real name then? It can't possibly be Ki?"

"It's Himura Kira. Ki is my kunoichi and samurai name. In battle I'm called Himura Kunoichi. Ki for short." She took another sip of her tea and waited for her information to sink into the boy.

"I've heard of you. You're just like Kenshin, using a Sakabatō to fight your foes. And you also use quite a bit of martial arts as well."

"I see you've listened well," Kira said.

"I guess I do," Yahiko said with some pride, but then he regained his previous composure. "But what information do you want on Kenshin?"

"Where he is; how he is. You've already answered me the question if he has a family or not."

"He's in Tokyo and he's fine. He's got a wife and a son. They run her father's old dojo."

Kira chuckled. "Figured he'd find a girl who'd like swords as much as he does."

"Are you saying who you say you are?" Yahiko asked seriously.

"Of course; I could even let you meet someone right here in Kyoto that knows exactly who I am."

"And who would that be?"

"Me!"

Yahiko turned to see none other than Makimachi Misao herself. The girl had grown up quite a bit in the last few years since they parted, but then again, so did Yahiko.

"I know for a fact this girl is Himura-kun's sister. They have the same face, same laugh, and the same calm personality."

"Really? I hadn't noticed…" Yahiko said sarcastically.

"Didn't her face give it away enough!?" Misao asked.

"I noticed that, but I still didn't believe her."

"You still told me the information I've been looking for," Kira pointed out.

"I know, because I'm heading back home today anyways. I was going to be nice and take you with me."

"Aww!" Everyone jumped and saw Sae-san standing right behind Misao. "Yahiko's getting soft!"

"AM NOT!" he said blushing; then mumbling. "I just thought I get my good deed of the day out of the way…"

Kira started laughing. "Well I accept your invite. I need to take care of some stuff and I'll meet you on the east side of town in two hours."

Kira stood and patted Misao's shoulder and bowed slightly to Sae-san before making her way to the door.

"Oh, she didn't pay!" Sae said as she looked around for one of the girls waiting tables to go after her.

"Don't give her that kind of credit Sae-san," Misao said. She leaned down and picked up the cup of tea and finished it. She then flipped it over, revealing the amount needed on the bottom.

"She really is a ninja," Yahiko said.

"No, she's just really good with finding places to hide her money and playing little harmless tricks," Misao said.

Kira walked down the street and stopped by the seamstress she had been to see earlier that week.

"Ah, Kira-san. I have your kimonos done for you; the three girl ones and the two boy ones; and yours too. They're brand new, and look it." The old woman held them up for Kira to see.

"Thank you so much, Takei-san. You don't know how much this means to me," Kira said. Takei was a stout woman, about 5 foot, and was getting along in age. She had short grey hair that only reached just past her ears. She had intense and caring dark brown eyes that almost looked black. She wore her store kimono that was clearly faded from all the use from over the years.

"I know, I know. But I do know that your group of youngsters are getting bored out at the edge of town."

"I heard," Kira mumbled. "I better go straighten them out."

"Yes you should," Takei said as she handed Kira the kimonos.

"Oh, and I'm leaving today Takei-san. I found someone who knows where Kenshin is!"

"Haha! Good, good; I'm happy for you dear. I just hope that you'll come back to see me."

"I will; don't worry about that." She stood at the door to leave.

"You better promise this old woman."

"I promise. And thanks again, Takei-san!"

"Your welcome sweetheart! Goodbye Kira-san!"

"Gonna be late," Kira mumbled under her breath as she got close to the spot were the cart was. She saw that the kids had decided to get up and run around. She saw the two youngest ones were in the cart, Emiko begging to be put on the ground. Masakazu ran in circles with Amaya chasing him. Kuma was crying his eyes out, Sachiko trying to make him laugh by popping up on the side of the cart and making funny faces.

Amaya was the first to see her. "KIRA'S BACK!" she yelled. Kira just smiled as the three older kids ran to her and tried to take the parcels in her arms.

"Hey! These are the new kimonos! Don't even try," Kira said. The three kids went; "Aww" and all three of them began pouting. Kira shook her head and lowered the back of the cart. She hopped in; knowing the rocks underneath the cart would keep it in place. She tucked the kimonos into the corner, hiding them under their bag of rations. Emiko was now tugging at her sleeve, begging now to be held.

"Ki-Ki," she whined. "KI-KI!"

"Okay, okay; come here," Kira said as she picked up the 3-year-old and placed her in her lap. "All of you come in here. I've got some news."

Sachiko (6-years-old) climbed in first, her older brother Masakazu (9-years-old) helping her in. Amaya (8-years-old) got in next, with Masakazu behind her. He dangled his feet off the side, making sure to keep the weight equal in the cart so it wouldn't get free of the rocks and roll down the hill, or turn over.

"Alright," Kira said as she put Emiko in front of her to grab a still crying Kuma (10-months-old). She calmed him down to a point that she could talk.

"So I was going through town to waste some time and I got a lead," she said. Masakazu was wide-eyed hearing this, the other kids listened closely. "So I ran all over Kyoto to find someone who knew where Kenshin was. I ran into this man who told me to try in this restaurant for this kid. I went in and met Yahiko, who KNOWS KENSHIN PERSONALLY!"

The older kids had their mouths hanging open.

"So we're going to go meet him on the east side of town and leave with him today to go see Kenshin!"

The kids cheered. They were so happy. Kira had been looking for Kenshin for years. When she had left her home town, she had to take a then 6-year-old Masakazu and 3-year-old Sachiko because their mother had just died of illness and their father was missing in the war. Kira had been 14 back then. No job; no real home herself; and _almost _NO money. Over the next year, she worked odd jobs until asked to clean a home of a wealthy family, who then turned around and asked her to be a sitter instead.

That's where Amaya and Emiko had come into the picture. The kids all got along and Kira made a huge sum of money, and was given the cart to take the kids around in. A few months later, the mansion burned down with the girls' parents still inside while Kira had taken them to play in a meadow. Kira instantly decided to take them with her.

And then on top of that, a year before now they had run into a pregnant woman whose husband was in the war. She stayed with them and went into labor, having her son (Kuma) in a cave during a horrible storm. She had died two months after that, asking Kira to take her son and raise him as her own. Kira had tearfully agreed to this, saying one more child in the group of orphans wouldn't make life any worse; it could only make it better.

So here Kira sat; her adoptive son in her arms and her other adoptive children all dancing and smiling, happy that they'd soon meet Kira's older brother.

"So are you all ready to go?" she asked.

"YEAH!" the kids yelled. Kira smiled and got Kuma into a sling so she could help push the cart.

Yahiko was waiting on the only path on the east side of town. He sighed. The two hours were almost up, and he was wondering where "Himura Kunoichi" was. He looked around and waited. Shaking his head, he decided he'd wait a while longer and then just hit the road.

Then he saw her, with five munchkins. Well, he thought there were five. There was a boy and a girl helping her pull this cart that was with them; two girls in it and a sling where he swore he saw a head of hair.

"Where'd they come from?" he asked her.

"We're all orphans," Kira said. "I've taken these kids in through the years, okay? I can't just leave them now."

Yahiko just shook his head. He took a better look at the sling and Kira answered his thoughts.

"My adoptive son is sleeping," she said, moving her left hand to move the young one to a better position.

Yahiko just shook his head and sighed. _'What have I got myself into?'_

"Let's go then," he said as he started walking down the path. Kira just shook her head like he had and started pushing the cart with the kids.

This was going to be a fun journey to Kenshin. But instead of standing in unknown darkness, they were now standing in the light, and following it to the bigger light.

A/N: Incase you couldn't tell in that last paragraph, the light I'm referring to is Yahiko's kindness of taking them to Kenshin.

So here's the first chapter! I decided to end it here, because stopping in the middle of the camp scene I'm doing wouldn't go very well. It's not a long chapter like I thought it would be. But it's a good one all the same. During the journey to Tokyo you'll find out more details about Kenshin and Kira's relationship, the age gap, and more details of her journey with the kids to find Kenshin.

Thanks for reading! Please R & R! It keeps the happy light on in my heart so I write better! (I know I'm cheesy.)

I now have a myspace profile for anyone who wants updates on what I'm writing and what's going on. I will take suggestions for my own stories, and stories to read. My blog is updated as fast as I can remember:

/mrsjoey_wheeler


End file.
